Missions of Danger 10 Jiraiya x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Trying to escape the village hidden in the rain was harder than expected. You nearly died but Jiraiya of the Sannin saved you. He seemed clueless as to the affection you showed him. Will he love you back or will his perverted fantasies of the Hokage prevent him from ever looking at you.


I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

I raced like mad through the trees. I was lost I knew that much but I was not stupid enough to not know what area I was in. I was still in the land of hidden rain. I was soaked to the bone, but I was not going to stop until I reached the edge of this war stricken land. I tripped and fell landing in a puddle and moaning. I was tired hungry and very sad.  
My companions had been slaughtered before my eyes and I was the sole survivor. I hadn't eaten for two days, nor slept. I had been constantly on the run and now I was so close to the border I could see it. I began dragging myself towards my destination. Once I was beneath a tree of this large forest I fell asleep.  
I woke a while later, warm and dry and bundled in something soft. When my blurry vision cleared my eyes came to rest on a man sitting beside a small fire. He had long white hair that seemed to glow in the fire, and his back was to me. I slowly rose and walked over stealthily. Setting a tentative hand on his shoulder and whispering, "old man you alright?"  
He had my wrist in a flash and flipped us so I was lying on my back and he stood over me. "Don't wake me like that little one!" he snapped once he realized that it was the guy he rescued then he let go. "Sorry you just gave me a start."  
I sat up and stared. His face was striking and the red streaks on his face made him look distinguished in a way I couldn't explain. I slowly ran my eyes over his strong and muscular form.  
"Are you alright kid?" the male coughed out softly.  
I blinked and then nodded, "More than alright...I am great...who are you?" I asked.  
The man looked confused but sighed, "I am Jaraiya, one of the legendary Sanin." He looked at me again and reached to place his hand on my forehead. Which made me blush and shiver. "Huh no fever but you certainly look ill."  
"Oh I am fine," I instantly said pulling away, "Just hungry," I said as my stomach rumbled. He let out a deep and hearty chuckle, "Well I can fix that what's your name?"  
"'Name'," I replied as I moved to sit at the fire as well, "Thank you for saving me Jaraiya," I said softly as I watched my feet. He chuckled again, "Those with great strength need to help others when they are in need, no problem it was my pleasure to help you." At the word pleasure my heart raced a little faster. He held out some strips of meat on a stick, "Here you go, I know it isn't much but it is nutritious."  
"Thank you," I said eating it hungrily. I felt his eyes on me and kept eating though I could feel my cheeks reddening. He seemed to be studying me. "'Name' why are you so red? Am I scaring you?" he asked softly.  
I jerked my head up, "No! No! I am fine I am just a little warm that's all, but I would rather be warm right now than cold," I said in response. Hoping he would believe me. After a minute of watching me he nodded.  
"If you don't feel good let me know, now get some sleep, we are going to get out of this area tomorrow its dangerous here," he said as he moved to lay down on a bed of leaves. I reached and without thinking I removed a scroll and summoned a large blanket. I walked over and draped over the man's shoulders. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not but I didn't want him cold. I then sat and watched him sleep for a while before going and sitting at the entrance to the small cave. Keeping watch. I was awake until the light started cracking over the horizon then I heard movement behind me and Jaraiya appeared stretching sleepily.  
"Thanks for the blanket 'name'. And why did you stand watch? I am great at camouflage," he said as he pulled back bunches of branches to reveal the forest.  
"I felt safer doing it that way Jaraiya," I said as I rose and moved to follow him. We proceeded through the land of wind and into the land of fire. I didn't care about following the man. He was sexy, and amazing to watch. He was graceful yet clumsy as could be sometimes. Jaraiya told me some stories of his past and I did the same. By the time we reached the village hidden in the leaves we acted like old friends.  
"Come on I want you to meet my friend Tsunade, she has nice...erm nevermind, but she is great at healing wounds," he said as he led me through the village. "She is now the hokage, and the greatest medical ninja of all time," he bragged. And selfishly I began to feel jealous and sad because the more he spoke of her the more it sounded like they were in love. That is until I met her. She beaned him in the head when he started to talk and I knew that she was not interested.  
He explained his missions success and then she noticed me, "He is cute...who is he and why have you not introduced us?" she growled.  
"Ah...'Name' this is Tsunade, Tsunade this is 'Name'," he said I shook hands with her and she blushed. I blinked. "Nice going 'Name' I think she likes you," he said as we exited the hokage's tower. "I have wanted that woman forever!"  
"Well did you ever think I was not interested in her?!" I snapped, "Did you ever think I might have my own opinion? That I might not like women at all? That I might be in love with someone else?!" I said before turning and racing away. I found a field full of flowers and collapsed, laying there and staring up at the sky sadly.  
"Why am I so weird! Why must I be different?" I said as I began crying, "Why do I love a man who obviously can't love me back," I cried softly curling into a ball and eventually falling asleep.

*Jaraiya's perspective* I returned to Tsunade's office and knocked. "Hey Tsu-"  
"You idiot! Why did you start talking about me?!" she screamed hitting me with books that Shizune was snatching before they hit the walls. "He loves you you crazy jerk! Are you that blind?!" she yelled. I ducked out and sighed with relief before thinking back about the boy. He had been lying all along about this and that. Being 'warm' and 'hungry' he had been blushing. I decided to confront him about it and took off searching for him.  
I found the boy asleep in the lilac clearing. I stormed over and was about to wake him when I noticed tear marks on his face. His paint markings had been horribly smeared when I found him and when he realized it he had begged to stop and fix it. Now the carefully shaped markings had been streaked down his cheeks and he lay exhausted from crying. I studied his face and realized I was looking at a man not a boy. I gently leaned and scooped him up.  
He mumbled something then woke with a start, "Stop moving or I will drop you on purpose," I teased. He chuckled then went quiet and still.  
"Sorry about yelling at you," he said quietly.  
"Don't apologize I was the fool," I replied as I leaned and kissed his forehead. His cheeks instantly turning vibrant red, "B-but I-"  
"Let it go and lets just take it slow," I said as I carried him towards my home on the outskirts of town.


End file.
